1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to trailers, and more particularly to a modular trailer system and method of using the system.
2. Discussion of the Background
Transporting very large equipment, such as drilling equipment, required specially designed large flatbed trailers. Typical of such trailers are “lowboy” trailers, which have a gooseneck at the front for attaching to a tractor, a dolly at the rear with wheels, and a large flat deck that extends between the gooseneck and dolly.
It is common for a load to be transported and left at a remote site for long periods of time. It is also common for a load to be integrated into the trailer deck, requiring that the trailer also be left at the remote site. This may be problematic since the trailer cannot be used for any other purpose. In addition, the trailer is often left exposed to the environment for long periods of time and components, such as the brakes, cannot be serviced.
There is a need for a trailer that can be used to transport loads to remote sites while permitting the use or servicing of trailer components. Such a trailer should be compatible with other trailer systems, such as being pitchable to a standard truck hitch.